<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories by littlegaybibi (tinyginger)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749192">Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/littlegaybibi'>littlegaybibi (tinyginger)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia Loves Baklava, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Healing, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Protective Nile Freeman, Protectiveness, Soft Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/littlegaybibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile reflects on the immortals' storytelling qualities. Joe and Nicky flirt. Andy makes a deal with Nile. Booker is a punk with curly blue hair (not really but yeah).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache &amp; Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolo di Genoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a lot of thoughts about our fave immortal family that I'm turning into stories :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most of the time, when Nile is hanging out with the team, she feels like she is playing catch up. On missions, she can at least figure most of it out, or they make accommodations for her not knowing the past missions they refer to when making plans. She’s a soldier and she’s good at what she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s in their down time, the moments they are relaxed and laughing and being the family they are, that’s when she feels left behind. It was no one’s fault really, there was just too much history for her to be caught up on, try as they might. She often found herself getting lost from story to story, unable to decipher the half sentences and meaning-filled looks that the group used to communicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not too bad though, she’s never left out for too long and most stories will always be explained… though they often raise more questions that lead to more stories. She loved listening to their stories and watching them as they told them, especially the fun ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe was creative in his storytelling, his words naturally form poetry even when talking about something as mundane as going to the store. Add Nicky into the story and suddenly the story about how Andy ended up in the middle of Time Square dressed as a pirate is suddenly a love story full of poetry about his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky and Andy loved to tell stories, but tended to be too factual in their storytelling. Though it’s fun listening to Andy and Nicky clarify the facts of Joe’s tales. She especially loves when Joe complaints that they’re not telling the story correctly, meaning he's bored. She’s noticed that even when Nicky or Andy are telling a story, Joe usually jumps in because the story isn’t entertaining enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets bored especially after centuries of telling the same stories.” Andy told her with an eye roll, “Nicky and I aren’t as creative in our storytelling as he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky nodded and added, “We often speak in facts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe speaks in poetry.” Nile added, taking a chance at adding her thoughts. She didn’t keep quiet on purpose usually, but she didn’t know them well and definitely not as well as they knew each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he ever.” Andy rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how you put up with it, Nicky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he like that all the time?” Nile asked, laughing as Andy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice.” Nicky shrugged, “He speaks his love to me with every breath in his lungs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy laughed and hit his arm, “You should hear what happens when they’re fucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile choked on her drink as the two older immortals laughed, “Uh… when they what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy please, you’re scaring her.” Nicky smirked, “But she’s not wrong. While I find it enduring and incredibly… uh… hot? Yes? His poetry does get in the way when I’m trying to kiss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just had a thought and I don’t like it.” Nile shrieked as she thought about Joe spewing poetry at Nicky while kneeling in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer is yes.” Andy laughed, “It happens often, and it pisses Nicky off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What pisses Nicky off?” Joe asked, suddenly in the room and kissing Nicky’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poetry in the bedroom.” Nicky smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe feigned offense and gasped, “My heart, you wound me. I thought you loved my poetry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love every word that tumbles out of that beautiful mouth,” Nile could tell Nicky was imitating Joe and grabbed his hand, “I’d just rather hear it when your mouth was not planned to be doing something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe knelt down next to his husband, pulling his chair out so he could lean his chest against Nicky’s knees. As much as they all like to joke about Joe being the “incurable romantic” as Nicky calls him, the way Nicky looks at Joe as if he is the only thing in the world that matters is something that makes everyone who sees it stop and stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicolo.” Joe murmured, looking into Nicky’s eyes, reflecting the love and adoration he was receiving, “Vieni, amore mio, lascia che ti mostri cosa pu</span>
  <span>ò fare la mia bocca </span>
  <span>(Come, my love, let me show you what my mouth can do).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy rolled her eyes, “Iisoús Christós (Jesus Christ).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nile asked, unusually bothered by the other speaking in Italian? And whatever Andy spoke in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Andy smirked as she stood from the table, “C’mon Nile, let’s go into town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile furrowed her brow, “Joe was just there… he got everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He forgot something.” Andy chuckled, “let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Nicky were already in their own world, speaking in a hushed mixture of Italian, Arabic and something Nile couldn’t figure out. For all she knew they could have invented their own language through the centuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended up following Andy outside, they didn’t go far neither of them wanting to stray away from the house. They’d only been there a few weeks and Nile was already starting to see how they all disliked being alone, or leaving one of the other’s by themselves. The only reason Joe was allowed out alone was because Nicky and Andy had been sleeping and he didn’t want them to wake up and panic if neither he nor Nile was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to ask why they were all so protective of each other, but still exiled Booker, though she hadn’t gotten a moment alone with Nicky to ask. Nile knew she could ask Andy or even Joe, but this was something she felt she could only ask Nicky. He was her go to when she didn’t know how they would react to her questions. He was stoic, stayed calm, and always answered her questions without too much hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d seen both Andy and Joe react before they thought too much on a plan. Nicky, however, always seemed to be thinking. Even when he was asleep she assumed he was aware of everything. He was always the first to react, though he was also the first to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must be so tired.” Nile thought out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… Nicky.” Nile found no point in hiding her thoughts from Andy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Andy looked confused, “I’m sure Joe will take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile nodded but Andy could tell she wasn’t satisfied. The elder immortal couldn’t help but chuckle, “I see it doesn’t matter what age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” It was Nile’s turn to be confused, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have fallen under his spell.” Andy smirked, “I guess he calls it a curse, but whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Nile was starting to get real tired of her new family seemingly thinking she could read minds as well as come back from the dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicky.” Andy laughed and slung her arm around Nile’s shoulders, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but aside from you, Nicky was the youngest at his death. He’s been the “baby” for centuries. We’re all protective of our little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he would argue that Booker is his little brother.” Nile countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Andy nodded, “I was talking more about me and Quynh I guess. But Booker… he tried to make Nicky into somewhat of a surrogate son, after his own died… it’s not really my story to tell, but I will tell you that Nicky helped Booker a lot for the first few decades Book was with us. They were very close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy nodded, “Booker pushed us all away… But uh, Quynh… she treated him like her son, Joe too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard the story of how you guys found each other.” Nile felt the excitement bubbling in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe when we get back.” Andy smirked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” Andy agreed too easily, “If Nicky is all cuddly, only wearing a pare of my shorts and that fucking ugly old faded green sweatshirt that Joe has only kept so long because Nicky loves it, and… they’re both falling asleep on the couch, then we will tell you the story together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too specific.” Nile complained, “Why don’t you want to tell me the story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy just shook her head, “Take the deal, Nile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grumbled the rest of the time as she followed Andy around. Stopping at a shop not too far from their home. Andy ordered something but Nile was too focused on trying to figure out if she could get Joe to tell her the story if Andy wouldn’t to try and figure out what language she spoke in, let alone what she ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their walk back was quiet, the sun setting and the sky darkening. It was really beautiful there. She couldn’t help but think about how much her mother would love this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy reached over and shoved her gently, winking when they got to the front door, “I want to add to the deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile rolled her eyes but agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get in there… Nicky’s not going to remember to speak to you in English.” Andy’s smile was more than just playful, Nile would go as far as to say it was blissful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Nile grumbled as she walked inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she noticed was the two immortal love birds cuddling on the couch. Joe was half laying down against the arm, his knees bent and on either side of Nicky. Nicky was half asleep laying stomach down on top of Joe. Joe had a sketchbook balanced on Nicky’s back lazily sketching as he and Nicky mumbled to each other in Greek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bello.” Joe chuckled, “Che colore (What color)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… turchese (turquoise).” Nicky mumbled, lifting his hand from Joe’s chest to make lazy circles near his head, “Riccioli, come i tuoi capelli (Curls, like your hair).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bello, bello.” Joe praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy smirked when she saw Nile noticing the outfit Nicky was wearing, “Really, Nico, I was going to wear those!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaffanculo (Fuck you)!” Nicky saluted her with his middle finger, “il mio (mine)!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your head?” Nile asked, noting he hasn’t opened his eyes yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh...” He shrugged against Joe, “non male (not bad).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” She didn’t believe him but she couldn’t call him out on it. “What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disegno.” Nicky smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what monstrosity have you come up with?” Andy asked, putting her hand on Nicky’s back as she leaned over to look at the drawing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Booker's come un ... punk dai capelli blu.” Nicky smiled, “Sembra buono? No? Pensi che lo indosserebbe se avessimo abbreviato il suo esilio?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed except for Nile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fear we’re leaving our new sister out, Nicky, she does not speak your language.” Joe winked at Nile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Nicky furrowed his brow and opened his eyes a bit, “It’s Booker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile nodded, “I got that part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Right, right.” Nicky tried to clear his head but all his mouth could supply was words in Italian, Greek or Arabic. “Joe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Booker as a punk with blue hair.” Joe chuckled, “Nicky wondered if Booker would do this to his hair, if we brought him back sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi manca…” Nicky sighed and sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him too.” Andy agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky gave a night smile, “Coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and once he was in the kitchen Nile turned to Andy with a wide smile, “I don’t know how you knew, but you owe me a story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A story?” Joe raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants to hear the tale of how we found each other.” Andy smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread on Joe’s face and Nile knew she was in for a treat. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations (most are in text but here they are. sorry if they're inaccurate.):</p><p> </p><p>Vieni, amore mio, lascia che ti mostri cosa può fare la mia bocca: Come, my love, let me show you what my mouth can do</p><p>Iisoús Christós: Jesus Christ</p><p>Bello: Beautiful </p><p>Che colore: What color</p><p>turchese: turquoise</p><p>Riccioli, come i tuoi capelli: Curls, like your hair</p><p>Vaffanculo: Fuck you</p><p>il mio: mine</p><p>non male: not bad</p><p>Disegno: drawing</p><p>Booker's come un ... punk dai capelli blu: Booker's like a blue haired punk</p><p>Sembra buono? No? Pensi che lo indosserebbe se avessimo abbreviato il suo esilio?: Looks good? No? Do you think he would wear it if we shortened his exile?</p><p>Mi manca...: I miss...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>